<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fright of Ghosts by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758372">A Fright of Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Thedas [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:10:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan was the first, but he was not the last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loghain Mac Tir &amp; Cailan Theirin, Loghain Mac Tir &amp; Duncan, Loghain Mac Tir &amp; Maric Theirin, Rowan Guerrin &amp; Loghain Mac Tir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Thedas [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bring Your Own Boos 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fright of Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts">ziskandra</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duncan was the first, but he was not the last. Over the days following Ostagar, Loghain was tormented by nightmares and accosted by the likenesses of Rowan, Maric, Cailan, and so many others he'd thought never to lay his eyes on again. Celia and his father were not among them, and he didn't know whether that was a comfort or a disappointment. Perhaps it could be both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt their gaze upon him as he worked in his tent, drawing up strategies and battle plans for the inevitable Orlesian invasion. With the Grey Wardens who'd joined the battle at Ostagar all but gone, their Orlesian counterparts would not learn of the false Blight that plagued southern Ferelden. The Grey Wardens </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to stick their noses into politics, but he'd be damned if he'd trust those Orlesian Wardens. In sacrificing the Wardens to the darkspawn horde, Loghain had prevented the total annihilation of Ferelden's military forces. He'd barely survived one Orlesian occupation, and he would do everything in his power to make sure no Fereldan would ever have to endure that humiliation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speak," he said wearily, as Maric's spectre pored over the map alongside him, "if you have something to say." He did not speak, but the look in his lifeless eyes told Loghain a good deal more than words might have done. Duncan had taken to watching the soldiers train outside the tent, looking on with a heady mix of wistfulness, pride, and regret, and Cailan mingled among them, their swords and axes slicing through him without leaving so much as a scratch on his ethereal body. He never raised his own weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Rowan - Rowan's spectre was worst of all, for she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes were vacant as the soldiers' weapons passed through her son, and she barely seemed to recognise her husband, or Loghain. If she even saw either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, and went back to his maps.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>